Rosalicious and more
by Awesa-mazin-licious
Summary: Ever wonder what the vain and annoying Rosalie thinks of herself? Get ready to find out! Oneshot


**Rosealicious**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Fergie!**_

I, am, so, fab

[Emmett

Listen up ya'll, cuz this is all

You mess with Rose and I'll kick yo balls

[Rosalie  
Rosealicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, but I'm sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.

Rosealicious (so delicious)  
Yeah, a lil' promiscuous.  
And since you was suspicious,  
I am so fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That make all dem buys stalk, stalk.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (I, am, so, fab)

So delicious (it's cool, cool)  
So delicious (I make all dem boys drool, drool)  
So delicious (they always stalk me after school, school)  
I'm Rosalicious(t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Rosalicious def-,  
Rosalicious def-,  
Rosalicious def-,  
Rosalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me sex-ay,("Hey, Sex-ay")  
I'm the R to the O, S, A, L, I, the E,  
And can't no other Immortal put it down like me.

I'm Rosealicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
Even with-out the gym, I've got inhuman fitness  
He's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' boy want to stalk  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (I, am, so, fab)

So delicious (it's cool, cool)  
So delicious (I make dem boys all drool, drool)  
So delicious (they stalk me afta school, school)  
Rosealicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Babe you better get away  
Or else Emmet gets a taste.  
You'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laughin crazy.  
You're so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make me crazy.

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Rosalie

All the time I turn around males gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - yeah I'm trying to round up drama, little mama but I don't want your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys I'm gonna eat em'.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she...

Delicious (so delicious)  
Yeah, a lil' promiscuous  
And since you was suspicious  
I am so fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
I make dem boys all stalk, stalk  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

I, am, so, fab.  
My body stay vicious,  
Even with-out the gym I have inhuman fitness,  
He's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I make yo boys all stalk, stalk  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (I, am, so, fab)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Rosealicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Rosealicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (I, Am, So, Fab)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (I, Am, So, Fab)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

WORD!

(A/N) Ok so how'd you like? I'm a ToTaL Rosalie hater, so R&R, it makes me smile!!!


End file.
